Millennium Kings
by yamiyugiatem
Summary: Millennium Kings is a famous band loved everywhere, but Yugi Muto hates them. They have a bad reputation for being bad rolemodels, and his crush Anzu likes the lead vocalist Atem. It is a good thing they live nowhere near Domino City, or so Yugi thought. What happens when three members of Millennium Kings arrive to his city as students of Domino High School? AU Puzzle/blindshipping
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Yaoi (rating might change)

 _ **Disclaimer: The characters of Yugioh do not belong to me**_

 _ **Pairings- Yugi x Atem (Blind/puzzleshipping), Yami Bakura x Ryou Bakura (Tendershipping), Malik x Marik (Bronzeshipping), Seto x Jonouchi (Puppyshipping)**_

Chapter One

It was 5:30 PM at Domino City, Japan. The sun's brightness had dimmed throughout the city. Warmth replaced the hotness in the air, and the winds power strengthened causing the trees to blow in one direction. It was also the time where the streets were filled with people.

Yugi Muto, Anzu Masaki, Jonouchi Katsuya, and Hiroto Honda were walking along the sidewalks of Domino City. Their uniforms gave it away that they were students of Domino Senior High School, the only High School in the city. The boy's and girl's uniform were different from each other. The boys had to wear a pair of navy blue dress pants, and navy blue blazer coat. The girls on the other hand wore navy blue pleated skirt, a hot pink blazer coat, and a navy blue bow. Both girls and boys were required to wear a white shirt (button or not) to blend with the uniform. However, their backpacks were all different from each other.

"Oh, I just remembered," Anzu quickly moved in front of her friends blocking them from crossing the crosswalk. Anzu was a beauty with shoulder length brown hair and sapphire eyes. She was also tall, with a full bust, and curves. However, she wore her uniform in complete modesty, covering most of her chest from being seen. "Can we make a brief stop at Tower Records, Please?" She held her hands together and stared at the boys with pleading eyes.

"No way," Jou walked passed Anzu once the cross light turned green.

"I'll go with you, Anzu," Yugi said, excitingly. He could never say no to her.

"Sorry, Anz, I am with Jou," Honda patted his female friend on the shoulder. He and Jou mingled into the crowd of people and wandered their separate ways.

"I guess this means it's a da—"Yugi was about to say, but was cut off when Anzu snatched his wrist, and ran across the sidewalk.

"We have to hurry, Yugi, before they sale out!" Anzu shoved passed people, ignoring their complaints, on the way to the Tower Record Store. Yugi tumbled a few times as he tried keeping pace with Anzu's long legs.

Why was she in such a rush to make it to the Tower Records? Yugi's question was soon answered once they arrived to the store. There was a long line of girls and boys standing out and inside of the shop. A big projection screen, currently playing a music video of AKB48, was displayed outside. Yugi stared admiringly at the countless girls singing and dancing in cute colorful outfits. There were flower petals falling all over the screen and around the girls as they sang. Curiously, Yugi wondered if the line was for this group, but as he looked around no one seemed to be looking at the video. His friend Anzu was hopping impatiently on her toes and trying to get a glance over the long line. Three girls walked passed them holding a bag with the Tower Record Logo, a poster was half hanging out from one of them, meanwhile another girl had hers on full view.

"Oh, Atem! Why you so sexy!?" She squealed.

Her friends were staring over her shoulders at the poster.

"Forget Atem, Bakura has gotten a new hair style. Wow, it looks so good on him," The friend ran her fingers on the poster where Yugi assumed the Idol Bakura would be. More people came walking out of the store having the same poster in their bag, and as the line moved, it grew longer.

' _They can't be here just for one cd_ ,' Yugi thought in his head. This was ridiculous.

"Oh I hope they don't sale out," Anzu whimpered as more and more people carried posters of these idols out of the shop.

The AKB48 music video ended on the projector. A few other artists and singers were shown for a second before the screen became pitch black. The word Millennium in bold Algerian font popped onto the screen joined by Kings. The words scattered like shards and the black screen slowly faded. A dark wet alley appeared, with an open box in the middle, followed by the slow rhythm of a piano. A gray kitten with blue eyes popped its head out of the box. It glanced both ways before falling back. Yugi felt sad for the poor kitty, but it didn't last. The song became upbeat, and the video revealed running footsteps coming into the same alley. It was clear he was a male as his upper mid-section from the waist down was shown. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. He knelt on one knee and used his other foot to support his weight. His caramel hands reached into the box to pick up the kitten. As he moved the kitten closer his upper outfit was shown: A white, light gray and dark gray stripped sweater. As he hugged the kitten, a soft melodic voice joined in with the music.

The crowd suddenly fell quiet, all turning their attention to the music video. The crowd screamed excitingly at the sight of the singer in this music video.

"ATEM!" Anzu and hundreds of other girls shouted as one of the camera's zoomed in on the singer.

It was like looking at a twin, only a sexy twin, with beautiful caramel skin. Unlike Yugi, whose tricolor hair was blonde, black, and violet, his look alike's was blonde, black, and red. His blonde fringes spread like a crown over his black locks of hair, were Yugi's only traced his face. Yugi's eyes were round- and violet, giving him that innocent look. His look alike eyes were more sharp and red. One could be seduced by those gorgeous crimson eyes. There were four other singers in this video each given a different part. It was like looking at the backstreet boys, only they weren't. Two of the singers resembled some friends in Yugi's school, but the other two didn't even appear to have a look alike. However, Yugi wouldn't doubt if there was one out there in the world.

The line had moved a foot. Yugi followed along the line, expecting Anzu to do the same, but she was stuck staring at the projector. She wasn't the only one in the line watching every part of the video. What was so special about this group and the singer that looked like him? If not it should have given Anzu a reason to date Yugi. Yugi narrowed his eyes as the clip went back to Atem and the gray kitten. He was lying on his back with the kitty on his stomach. The kitten pawed its way up Atem's chest. Atem gave the kitten a peck on the nose.

"Why can't I be that kitten," Anzu pouted.

"Anzu, the line is moving," Yugi said, hoping to snatch her attention.

"Can you save me a spot, Yugi," Anzu waved a hand over her shoulder at him, hoping he'd get the hint that she wanted to stay, and watch the rest of the music video.

Yugi sighed, annoyingly.

A half hour passed, and they were still waiting outside of Tower Records. The same music video of 'Millennium Kings' had been played four times. Yugi was already tired of the song by hearing it once. It wasn't his kind of music, and they were all pretty boys too, except for the one with the rough voice. He had caramel skin like Atem, his dark sand color hair was scattered all over. He wore dark clothes throughout the whole happy song. He did most of the rapping, as did the one with whitish blue hair and fair skin. His eyes were a dark brown. These two looked like the troublemakers of the group.

As he and Anzu reached the doors of Tower Records an employer pushed the door open to step outside. She had a white loud speaker in her hand. She placed the speaker near her mouth. "WE ARE SORRY TO SAY, BUT MILLENNIUM KINGS NEW SINGLE HAS BEEN SOLD OUT! THANK YOU FOR COMING, AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!"

And just like that the line had disappeared with grumbles and cries.

"This can't be," Anzu frowned. She fell onto a hardwood bench in front of the shop. "I-I was looking forward to this since its announcement."

"Oh, don't worry, Anzu," Yugi placed his hand on Anzu's shoulder. "You can probably buy it somewhere else."

"But Yugi! The ones sold here came with a poster!" Anzu cried, loudly.

"Cheer up, I'll find you one with a poster," Yugi offered.

"Really?" Anzu asked, hopeful.

Yugi nodded.

Anzu hoped off the bench. She threw her arms around Yugi. "Thank you, Yugi!"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Anzu and took in her scent. She smelled of roses and flowers. Yugi frowned. Why couldn't she hug him when it didn't involve this group? At least he did not have to worry about them taking her away. He was about to squeeze his hold on Anzu, but she moved out of his arms.

"Well, I am off," Anzu waved farewell to Yugi with a bright smile plastered on her face. "I look forward to the CD, Yugi."

"Y-yeah," Yugi responded, nervously. He was certain some store either online or in the city would have the cd. There was no way that many people would waste their time with a group of wannabe backstreet boys.

-yUgIoH-

Oba Yami Atem adjusted the black blazer coat over his shoulders. A big black fan was placed in front of him. Its strong wind power blew his coat back exposing his six pack abdomen. Atem titled his head to the side, and stared seductively at the photographer's camera. With each flash his pose and expression changed. Over seventeen pictures were taken of him wearing the same outfit with similar poses. He left the set, only to return with another outfit. This time he wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a random model's face printed in gray, and a black vest. A black newsboy hat was placed over his head, holding back most of his wild hair. The set was changed. A silver trash can was standing upside down. The background resembled a wall made of bricks. Atem sat on the trash can, with one foot touching the ground and the other bent in the middle. A hand held the tip of his hat. He glanced away from the camera and more pictures of him were taken.

Across from the photographer were two of his band mates: Florence Bakura and Saliba Marik. Both men were munching on the snacks that were on the table, which consisted of fruits and vegetables, and only a pinch of strawberry cake. Marik was about to snatch a piece of the cake when their manager Mahad smacked his hand away. Marik glared deadly at the older male.

"Alright, Atem, you are done for the day," The Photographer stood up from the ground where she took most of the pictures.

Atem was relieved. For over two hours he, Bakura, and Marik had been in this studio taking countless pictures for a brand company.

"I got great news," Mahad said once Atem was off the set.

Atem was given a bottle of water by one of the crew members. He came to stand between Marik and Bakura. He ignored the snacks on the table and placed his hands over the edge of the table. "What is the news?"

Marik and Bakura were also curious.

"I just received word that Millennium Kings new single has sold out all over Asia," Mahad answered, proudly.

Marik and Bakura rolled their eyes. Bakura snuck a piece of the strawberry cake onto his plate without Mahad's notice. He walked away casually while taking a bite. Marik followed after him.

"Isn't it great news?" Mahad asked, overjoyed.

"It is lovely news," Atem answered. He was truly happy to hear their single had sold within the same day of its release. Three years ago Atem never believed he and his members would be at the top of Japan, let alone Asia. Their first year as a group did not go well, but once two new members were added: Fudo Yusei and Yuki Jaden the band sky rocketed to the top. Single after new single and album would sell out within its hours of release. However, with fame came many sacrifices. Atem yawned sleepy and made his way toward the dressing room. Mahad was following from behind explaining the schedule for tomorrow.

Atem entered the dressing room. He wasn't aware of Marik and Bakura standing against the wall on both sides of the door. Bakura slammed the door on Mahad's face.

"This calls for a celebration," Marik said. He locked the door so Mahad wouldn't be able to come in.

"We already have a bad reputation, we do not need to add to it," Atem started removing the black vest.

Marik grabbed his arm stopping him from taking the thing off completely. Bakura grabbed the other arm.

"Come on, even we need to party every once and awhile," Bakura dragged Atem toward the wide window. At the same time Mahad's loud knocks on the door could be heard in the room.

"You do know we have an interview tomorrow morning, right?" Atem asked.

Marik removed the locks from the window. "Meh, not our problem if we miss it," he opened the window. Before Atem could argue he was shoved out of the window. He landed on some bushes that were against the building. Marik and Bakura jumped out the window. They landed like cats on the cemented road.

"Come on," Bakura helped Atem out of the bush trees. "Let's go before Mahad catches us."

The three boys ran toward a black SUV parked outside of the studio. The SUV was Mahad's vehicle.

Atem crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you even have the keys?"

Bakura smirked. He dangled some car keys in front of Atem. "It seems being a former thief does its wonders," He tossed the Keys into the sky. Atem caught the keys before they could land in Bakura's waiting hand.

"Come on," Marik stood on the other side of Bakura. He placed his arm over Atem's shoulder and placed most of his weight on it. "Don't you miss celebrating because we did well? We worked hard. We earned this freedom."

Atem sighed. He knew arguing was pointless, and he had to admit he needed sometime for himself after working nonstop for the past few days. He pressed a button that dangled from the keys to unlock the doors. Mark and Bakura smiled at each other and slipped into the car.

-:-

Being a celebrity had its benefits. The Pharaoh's Night Club, a night club for people nineteen and older, was the hit of Tokyo, Japan. The Pharaoh's Night Club was the place where many celebrities and rich people spent their nights getting wasted. Atem, Bakura, and Marik were only sixteen, but despite their age, they entered the club with ease, and were given a VIP room in the second floor. Loud music boomed all over the building and could be heard within the walls of the bathroom. Crowds of people were on the dance floor. Go-go dancers danced on the stage behind the dj player or on a cat-walk stage to the beat of the music. The VIP room allowed for more privacy, however, Bakura and Marik did not waste their time in the room. They mingled with the crowd of dancers. Grinding their bodies against the bodies of gorgeous women with low skirts or dresses. For the first hour of being in the club Atem stayed in the VIP room drinking mixed drinks and wine. The alcohol slowly affected his sense and vision. He was unaware of paparazzi sneaking pictures of him drinking. Other paparazzi caught Bakura and Marik making out with each other on a random table, with Bakura's hand inside Marik's pants. Before the boys new it, it was 5am in the morning. Atem was bending over one of the bushes, hurling liquor out of his system. Behind him Marik and Bakura were fighting for the car keys.

"I called keys first!" Marik snapped.

"Please, you will get us killed," Bakura tsked. He moved the keys out of Marik's reach.

"You're drunk too!"

Atem snatched keys from Bakura's unguarded hand.

"Hey," Bakura protested.

"I'm the oldest, I drive," He unlocked the SUV, and pulled the driver door open.

"That is like asking for a death wish," Bakura held the door before Atem could close it. "You had more than us."

"Trust me I can drive," Atem said confidentially. He forced the driver door out of Bakura's hand, slipped into the driver seat, and slammed it shut. Bakura entered the passenger side annoyingly, and Marik sat in the back. Atem quickly reversed the car out of the parking lot. He drove passed a few red lights, and a police officer. The police officer jumped into his car, and chased after the fast moving vehicle with his sirens roaring loudly through the road.

"This is why you shouldn't drive," Bakura said accusingly.

"Gotta stop the car, Atem," Marik hiccuped. They didn't need more reason to get in trouble.

"Let me park here," Atem turn the stirring wheel.

BAM!

-:-

There was a few hms and a few hums coming from the agency's president. The president had gray facial hair and caramel skin. His eyes were a dark crimson brown. He was dressed formally in a business suit. On his desk and in front of him were ten articles and newspapers, and one in his hand. All ten articles and the newspapers had pictures of the Millennium Kings with headlines 'drunk driving', 'underage drinking', or 'clubbing'. Across from him, and sitting on the cushion chairs were the singers. A bandage was wrapped around Atem's head, Marik had a few on his arms, and Bakura had a sling supporting his right arm. Yusei and Jaden stayed far from the other members as their chairs would let them. They weren't the ones in trouble.

"Um…f-father, I c-can ex-"

The President slammed the newspaper onto the table. He shot Atem a glare. "This is the fiftieth time you guys were caught drunk driving." He snapped. "And because of your carelessness we had to cancel four talk shows, interviews, and radio shows. Do you not know how much damage that does for our agency?"

"We did nothing wrong," Marik interrupted.

The president turned his glare at Marik.

Marik slipped lower onto his chair. If looks could kill he'd be dead.

"And what is this," The president pointed to a page in one of the magazines with Marik and Bakura kissing. "Do you not have any control over yourselves?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. He had his head turned to the side, his arm crossed over his injured arm, and one foot over one knee. "It is just a kiss, not like it will hurt anyone."

"It hurts us," The president felt a headache forming in his head. He leaned back on his seat, and massaged his temple to ease the headache. "I'm thinking it is time we disband this group."

Millennium Kings all shot out of their seats in unison.

"But, Sir," Jaden argued. He placed a hand over his chest, panicking from the idea of the disbandment. This had been his dream come true, he didn't want it to end so soon. "It would hurt the fans."

"You think they'll continue to care when these idiots keep causing trouble?" He asked.

Jaden fell to his seat. He was frowning.

There was a light knock on the door.

"What?" The president demanded, loudly.

Mahad came into the room a bit nervously. He greeted the idols, and bowed politely to the President. "Mr. Aknamkanon, sir, if I may speak?"

"Don't think you are out of the line yet either, I told you to keep a good watch over my son," Aknamkanon stood up from his seat angrily.

Mahad bowed again, apologetically. "If I may please suggest something in exchange for my misbehavior, sir?"

Atem rolled his eyes annoyed. Did Mahad have to treat his father as if he were some pharaoh? It was dumb.

"And what is it you suggest, Mahad?" Aknamkanon asked.

"A temporary hiatus for the boys," Mahad answered. "A way from the spot light."

Aknamkanon lifted a brow. He ran his hand through his beard with a thinking expression on his face. There was glint in his eyes. He took out his cell phone, and entered his private room hidden in the office.

"Hiatus, Mahad?" Atem asked in disbelief. They didn't need to be on a hiatus or disband. It was a ridiculous suggestion.

"Better than disbanding, isn't it, Atem?" Mahad asked. "You could use the break too, all five of you."

"But I love the stage," Jaden cried.

Yusei placed his arm around Jaden and his hand on the younger male's chin. He lifted his chin so they were looking eye to eye, and shook his head. "We should take it, Jaden, hiatus is temporary not forever."

Bakura and Marik narrowed their eyes at the other two members.

Aknamkanon returned to his office. Yusei quickly dropped his hold of Jaden.

"Jaden, Yusei you are dismissed for the day." Aknamkanon said, pretending not to notice the sudden action.

The two boys glanced at each other and at the others. They bid their farewell and left the office. Once they were gone Aknamkanon had Mahad leave the office as well, leaving only Bakura, Marik, and Atem in the room. He sat in his chair, placed his elbows over his desk, and his hands under his chin.

"I've made my decision with the three of you," Aknamkanon began. "Millennium Kings will be going on a year hiatus."

"What?!" The boys demanded in unison.

"Why couldn't you tell us that when Jaden and Yusei were here?" Bakura demanded angrily. Was Aknamkanon planning to replace them?

"Because I've decided the three of you need to get away from the spot light, and live life like normal teenagers," Aknamkanon answered.

The boys all looked at each other in confusion.

"You will be returning to Domino City after an interview with the press, however, you will not be mentioning Domino City. No one can know of your location. If you are worried about your place of stay, there isn't a need to worry. I have called Atem's cousin, Seto Kaiba. He is willing to take you three into his house, until the end of the hiatus."

"But this is so sudden," Atem mumbled.

"The decision has already been made," Aknamkanon said.

"But to go on a Hiatus after our single's re-"

"No arguments, Atem," Aknamkanon scolded. "You are all dismissed."

Atem, Bakura, and Marik left the office with their heads held low. Bakura slipped his hands in his pocket. How many years has it been since they've been to Domino City?

"I don't get why he is sending us to that boring place," Marik grumbled. "Its boring over there."

"That is because there is nothing to do there," Atem mumbled. "And there is no media watching our every move."

"Someone is bound to notice us in the city," Bakura stated.

"Yes, that is certainly true. It'd be odd not to have fans there," Atem agreed. "But it is a far distance from Tokyo."

"Argh," Marik punched the wall in the hallway.

Why did they have to be so careless?

-to be continued

 _A/N: I previously posted this fanfiction as ambereyegirl (another fanfiction net account of mine), but I deleted it to make some alterations. I then thought of making another user account just for the yugioh fanbase. This technically my first fanfic in the fanbase. As some of you noticed I called Yugi and Atem's pairing blind/puzzleshipping). That is because I made Atem's middle name 'Yami'. Be aware English is not first language, so you will countless mistakes. It is also my worst subject. I might or might not continue this story. It depends on the reviews. for now_

 _I will edit later_

 _~ Sayanora_


	2. Chapter 2

Millennium Kings: Chapter Two

"Yug, wake up, bud"

Jonouchi poked his friend on the shoulder. Yugi groaned, annoyed. He turned his head to the other side of his arm-made pillow. Half his body was on top of the desk, where the other half rested on the chair. His feet dangled an inch away from the floor.

"Come on, Yug."

He was poked again on the shoulder.

Yugi slowly lifted his head. Bright sunlight sneaked its way through the large glass windows and smacked its way onto his face. Yugi rubbed the sand dust out of his eyes until they adjusted to the colors and shapes of the classroom. It was practically empty. A few students stayed at their desk eating the meal from their bentos. Honda and Jonouchi were standing by Yugi's desk holding onto a bento of their own.

Yugi stretched his arms and popped the muscles from his stiff back. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in class or make his friends wait for him.

"It isn't like you to sleep in school, "Honda stated.

Yugi picked up his backpack from underneath his desk. He unzipped the big zipper, reached inside, and brought out his nicely covered bento. He yawned once again; his body was demanding he fall asleep onto that desk. It was surprisingly comfortable for a desk made of stainless steel. He stood up. "Sorry, guys, I haven't been getting any sleep these past few weeks."

"And why is that?" Honda asked.

Yugi groaned. Bad memories of the past few weeks resurfaced in his head. He had been searching endless days and nights for Millennium Kings' new single with its poster only to come up empty handed. It was sold out in every music and online store. How was a group with a bunch of talentless pretty boys able to sell out within a few weeks of their release?

"Two words: Millennium Kings," Yugi answered on the way out of the classroom. He did not hide the distaste in his voice for the band. "How can Anzu like a talentless group?"

"Yug, they are pretty boys. That is all they need," Jonouchi said, understandingly. He patted his friend on the head. "My sis is obsessed with them too."

"But what do they have to do with your sleeping habits?" Honda asked.

"Because I've been searching nonstop for their new single everywhere for Anzu, and I'm coming empty handed!" Yugi yelled. A few students stared at him as he walked passed them, but he ignored them.

"Ain't gonna be easy, Yug," Jonouchi stated. "they are number 1 in Japan, one of teh top ten pop groups in Asia, and top twenty in teh world."

"You have got to be kidding me," Yugi groaned. Why? Why did Millennium Kings have to be in the top? Didn't people know they were trouble makers (Yugi had done some research)? They were even alcoholics, and their oldest member was only sixteen years old. How were they even able to obtain alcohol in the first place?

"I'm sure Anzu can live without the cd," Honda said.

If only Honda was right. The boys made their way onto the roof. Anzu was already there, hugging her knees with her face buried in between, and her back resting against the fence wall. There were heavy shadows surrounding her body…in other words she was depressed.

"What is with this depressing era?" Honda asked.

Anzu glanced up at her friends. "It is terrible…"

"What is terrible, Anzu?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"My favorite band…is going on hiatus," Anzu cried. She buried her face back between her knees. It was one of the worse things to hear after waking up in the morning, and seeing it all over the news. There were many questions swarming in her head. Was it because of the incident a few weeks ago? So what if they were caught drunk driving…so what. That didn't mean they had to go on Hiatus. They couldn't do this to her.

"Maybe they need a break from the spotlight," Yugi said hoping to comfort Anzu. "And hiatus doesn't mean they will be gone forever."

"But, Yugi," Anzu lifted herself from the ground. "What if Atem gets a girlfriend during his hiatus, and then decides she is better than me."

"He doesn't even know ya, so why should it matta?" Jonouchi asked.

"Thanks!" Anzu snapped. Jou didn't understand what it was like being in love with someone like Atem.

Yugi frowned. Why? Why this Atem? Jonouchi was right. Atem would never notice Anzu. He lived a different life from hers. He hoped within the year of their hiatus he could get Anzu to notice him.

YuGiOh

" _Where will they be going to next? And how could they leave so-"_

Atem quickly pressed the button to the radio changing the station.

" _It would have been better if they left for good"_

Atem punched another button, but it was the same. It was as if every station had something to say about Millennium Kings' hiatus. Some stations were showing their heartbreak for the band, other stations were happy to have the band gone for a year, and other stations were questioning what the group would be doing during their hiatus, but Aknamkanon made sure to keep that part a secret. He didn't want the media following his son, Bakura, and Marik.

"This is getting so annoying," Bakura grumbled. "Why should it matter if we are on hiatus…for ra's sake they are making it seem like we're disbanding?"

"It feels that way," Marik grumbled.

Mahad cleared his throat interrupting the boys. He had been driving the black SUV, with Atem sitting in the passenger seat, and Marik and Bakura sitting in the back seat. He had taken a secret road to avoid media. It wasn't easy and took hours to scatter away from them. The SUV entered the boarders of Domino City.

"Well we are here," Mahad stated.

Bakura grunted at the site of the small city. There were only a few skyscrapers that reached the sky, and most of them were apartments. Some of the population was wandering around in the sidewalks, but there was hardly anyone around to keep them entertained for the hour. The SUV made its way passed a few houses and up a green hill. When Atem glanced out the window he noticed the streets of the hill becoming familiar. His cousin's house would not be far. The SUV made a stop in front of a giant white iron fence that hovered around a white mansion. Mahad pressed a button on his key and the gate began to part ways automatically. Once the gates were completely open, Mahad drove into the big half circle drive way that led to the Mansion. The car made stopped in front.

"Alright, we are here," Mahad said to the boys. He pressed a small button near the wheel. There was a pop, the trunk had opened. Mahad stepped out of the car, and walked toward the back. He took bags and boxes out of the car.

The boys all got out as well. The front wooden door of the house burst open, and a small boy with black hair came running toward them with open arms.

"ATEM," He jumped on Atem.

Atem quickly caught the boy. "Well Hello there, Mokuba."

"Seto isn't here yet," Mokuba said as his feet were placed on the ground. Atem loosened his hold on the boy. "But you can come inside. Your rooms have all been set and stuff."

Mokuba led the boys inside the mansion. He ordered some of the maids to help Mahad take their things to the boys' rooms. The front entrance of the mansion was grand leading to mid stairs that almost reached the ceiling, and then parted in different directions. Near the stairs was the living room. The living room had a giant flat screen TV, a white round leather couch, a sofa, and a coffee table made of glass. A few items were set in display, like the statue of the blue eyes white dragon. Atem had to smile at the sight of the statue. It was just like his cousin to have the blue eyes dragon displayed everywhere possible in this house. The ground was covered in white tile that spread throughout the floor. A Few green plants shaped like palm trees were on some corners of the lobby.

"Seems not much has changed," Atem said to Mokuba.

"We don't have time to make changes anyway," Mokuba shrugged.

Suddenly there was a jingle sound. Atem turned to the direction of the sound. A white and black Egyptian Mau cat came running down the flight of stairs. It jumped on Atem, and began rubbing its face on Atem's cheek. Atem chuckled and ran his fingers over the cat's fur. "And I see you have grown, Kisara," He pecked the cat's ears. Kisara, the cat, purred happily and continued to rub her face on Atem's cheek.

"More like she's gotten fat," Bakura said.

"I'll have you know she is at a healthy weight," Mokuba glared at Bakura and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why aren't you in school, kid?" Bakura asked.

"Someone had to greet you guys," Mokuba answered. "Anyway…Takuya." Mokuba called to one of the butlers. "Get the papers."

The butler bowed and wandered off to get some papers. Atem sat down on the couch with Kisara refusing to leave his side. He crossed his legs before placing Kisara on his lap. Bakura on the other hand didn't waste time in the lobby. He went up the stairs, ignored Mokuba's call to return, and scavenged around the big house.

Takuya returned with some papers. He placed the papers on the coffee table. Marik sat next to Atem. He was about to take hold of Kisara, but she hissed at him. "Hm, still don't like me," Marik stated.

"Well," Mokuba knelt next to the coffee table. He scattered the papers into three piles. He placed his hand on the mid pile. "Okay…first we were given some rules to follow by uncle Aknamkanon. He says you guys aren't allowed to leave the house after eleven, doesn't really matter, because curfew is at ten pm. Next, Seto has rules for the house."

"Typical," Marik rolled his eyes.

"There aren't many rules…just like a few," Mokuba said, reassuringly. Marik rolled his eyes again. Atem nodded his head, and ran his hand over the cat's spine as he listened. "And next is your class schedule. The three of you will be attending Domino Senior High School. Which to be honest won't be hard to find, because like it's the only high school in the city."

"Kid, we are from here," Bakura stepped down the stairs. He sat on the other side of Atem. "We know it's the only high school."

"I was trying to be helpful," Mokuba said under his breath.

"Just ignore him, Mokuba," Atem said. He leaned back on the leather seat.

"Um…you'll be starting school tomorrow," Mokuba added. "And uh…well…that is it."

Atem stood up with Kisara back in his arms. "Thank you, Mokuba. I'm going to rest for tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll let Seto know you are all here," Mokuba pushed up from the table. He left the three singers to do their own thing.

"Do you think it will be safe to attend the school," Bakura took hold of his pile of papers. He read through his schedule.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Atem asked.

"Hello! Did you forget who we are?" Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure they can control themselves," Atem walked passed Bakura and toward the stairs. He was too tired to care about tomorrow. They had so many hours to rest, and he was going to take advantage of it.

"Ha…can we really live normal lives here?" Marik asked Bakura.

"I just saw a store with our poster on their window on the way here," Bakura answered.

"That doesn't say anything, but you got a point," Marik mumbled. He could only hope there would be no attacks tomorrow. They couldn't really blend in with the students. They all stood out thanks to their hair, mainly Atem whose hair spiked like a star over his head. Plus, he was the most desired of the group. Bakura and Marik had once envied their bandmate for the attention he received from the fangirls. That was once, but now they were happy he had that spot. Fangirls could be scary.

YuGiOh

Atem placed Kisara on his queen sized bed. Despite it being over three years, his room had not changed much. His duel monster cards were still in their deck box over the cherry would dresser. A small figure of the dark magician, dark magician girl, and magician of chaos were displayed around the cards. His wall had posters of duel monsters, and some rock bands like Linkin Park. Atem sighed. He had once lived with his cousin, before he, Marik, and Bakura made the decision to go off to Tokyo to become idols. Even though he was upset of being taken out of the spotlight, a part of him had been homesick. Atem fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt Kisara snuggle against his side, and the next thing he knew sleep had taken over pretty quickly.

YuGiOh

-The Next Morning-

A Domino Senior High School uniform was hanging next to the dresser against the wall. Atem climbed off the bed and walked over to the uniform. He picked the sleeve to study the small features of the outfit. The quality was different from the fancy uniform he wore once for a music video. It would be his first time wearing a school uniform just for school. Atem sighed…what would life be like once he placed on this uniform? He dropped his hold on the sleeve and entered the bathroom in his room.

The bathroom was small compared to the bathroom he had back in Tokyo. However, the toilet had been changed to one of those smart toilets. Next to the toilet was a white and black vanity cabinet. The counter-top was white, with a stainless steel faucet. Next to the vanity cabinet was the shower/bath tub. The floor was covered in light brown tile. The bathroom had all of the necessity things to prepare for the morning. Atem took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and returned to the bedroom to get dressed. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He unbuttoned the white dress shirt revealing his black undershirt.

"Perfect," Atem said to himself. "Well Kisara…" Atem turned to face the Egyptian mau cat. She was sitting up on the bed, and yes she saw Atem getting dressed. "Wish me luck on my first day."

"Meow," Kisara said as a respond.

Atem chuckled. He picked Kisara up and left the bedroom. He almost bumped into one of the maids on the way out.

"Oh Atem-sama, Seto-sama told me to give this to you," The maid gave Atem a hot pink and gray army Jansports backpack.

"Hot pink?" Atem questioned the color. Was Seto playing a prank on him?

"Oh do you not like the color. We can get you a new one," The maid offer.

Atem took the backpack from the maid. "It's alright. Here," Atem gave the Maid the cat. "Can you make sure she gets something to eat?"

"Of course," The maid said. "Oh Seto-sama also said breakfast is ready."

"Thank you," Atem placed the backpack over his shoulders.

The Maid waited for Atem to vanish down the stairs before she squealed like a fangirl. "I just talked to him, I just talked to him! Oh my Ra he is so sexy!"

"Meow," Kisara scolded the maid.

"Ah…" The Maid jumped. She petted Kisara. "This is between us."

YuGiOh

The dining room was in a room of its own with a wooden door separating it from the kitchen. There was a chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Under the chandelier was a rectangle wooden table that extended passed three of the room's round windows. Bakura, Marik, and Mokuba were in the dining room. In front of them and on the table was a plate (for each) covered with food. The plate had scrambled egg, cooked ham, bacon, pancakes, and toast. Beside the plate was a jar filled with honey, other jars with a variety of jams, and next to the plates were a spoon, fork, and knife. A cup of milk and orange juice was on the corners over the plate.

Marik skimmed around the room for Mahad before picking on the pancakes. "It feels like forever since I last got the freedom to eat what I want," Marik cried tears of joy as the flavor melted in his tongue. It was as if he never had pancakes in his life.

"My brother said you'd like something not covered in green for a change," Mokuba answered happy to be eating pancakes himself. "He was right."

"Morning, Moke," Seto greeted his brother as he entered the room. Seto was a tall slender man, with short brown hair tamed nicely on his head. He as well as Bakura and Marik were wearing Domino Senior High School's uniforms. Of course unlike Marik and Bakura, Seto had his uniform completely buttoned up hiding most of his white dress shirt. He sat on the far end of the table. A maid came into the dining room, she placed a plate in front of Seto and went back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Seto," Mokuba greeted him back.

Seconds later Atem came into the dining room. He sat between Bakura and Seto. A plate of food was given to him too.

"I might as well tell you the plan for today," Seto began once everyone was settled.

Atem took a quick sip of the orange juice, but didn't touch the breakfast.

"First, Atem, you aren't on a strict diet here," Seto scolded when he saw his cousin wasn't touching anything.

"Habits die hard," Atem admitted.

"You gotta live a little, Atem" Bakura placed his arm on Atem's shoulder. "Take advantage of this freedom we have for once."

Atem picked up a piece of toast, placed butter on the bread, and bit it.

"Okay, anyway, just because the three of you are here doesn't mean this place is going to be secure. The three of you have just as many fans here as you do in Tokyo," Seto stated. "I have spoken to the school chairman yesterday. He said it was alright for me to have bodyguards at the school until fangirls get used to having the three of you at the campus."

"Great," Bakura and Marik grumbled.

"What if word gets out that we are here?" Marik asked.

"That has been settled. Anyone who attempts to spread a word of the three of you being here will get arrested."

' _Arrested…aren't they taking this protection thing a little too far'_ Atem wondered in his head. He placed the half eaten toast on his plate. He couldn't take another bite.

"Well eat up, we will be arriving to school thirty minutes after it starts…it's the safest way to get the three of you in without fans going berserk."

YuGiOh

"Yugi! You are going to be late to school!" Sugruoku called from down stairs.

Yugi groaned. He had slept in once again…and all because of Millennium Kings! He should have asked Anzu if she still desired to have that single. Then again if he got her the single maybe she won't be so depressed because her favorite band decided to take a break. This was his chance to get her attention…her love.

Yugi grabbed his plain black backpack from the bed and ran down the stairs. "Bye, Jichan!"

"Wait a second!" Sugruoku grabbed Yugi by the collar of his uniform. He gave Yugi a plate with three slices of toast covered in raspberry jam and butter. Yugi happily bit the toasted bread. The raspberry hit the perfect spot on his tongue…it was the best meal to wake up to, though he preferred pancakes, but toast was easier to carry when he was rushing to get to school.

"Thanks, Jichan," Yugi pecked Sugruoku on the cheek, held onto the plate of toasted bread, and ran out of the game shop. He was certain he wouldn't make it in time for school. He lived near an elementary school but a far distance from the High School, so no buses bothered to stop near his house. He had to walk to school. However, since he was running late he was dashing down the streets, bumping into countless people, saying wordless apologies, and keep running. Not even half way toward the school, and he was already out of breath.

"Stupid Millennium Kings…your fault I'm going to be late," Yugi grumbled.

"Look what we got here."

Yugi froze. That voice. He peeked over his shoulder, his heart almost dropped from his chest. It was Ushio and his thugs. He was doomed. He quickly threw the plate with toast directly at Ushio before running at the speed of light.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Ushio shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yugi yelled back. He ran countless streets, turned every corner, until the school was in view. His legs were aching by the time he reached the high school from running nonstop. He stopped by a black BMW he predicted was Seto's…he was the only guy with a fancy car in this school. He placed his hand on the trunk, and the other on his knee, and panted heavily. His chest even hurt. Spotted clouds took over his vision. He barely caught sight of a shadow approaching him. For a second he thought it was Ushio and his thugs.

"Are you alright, little one?"

' _That isn't Ushio…_ ' Yugi thought. His voice was too sexily attractive it couldn't belong to the scary Ushio. Yugi peeked over the shadows.

Were his eyes playing games…had he been searching too long for Millennium Kings new single his mind decided to play tricks on him? There standing right in front of him, wearing a similar uniform as him, was the lead vocalist of Millennium Kings…and Yugi hated to admit…the man was just as attractive as he had been on the screen.

"I must be dreaming," Yugi whispered before passing out.

-to be continued

 _A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update the next chapter for Millennium Kings. I wasn't expecting there to be this many followers for it…I mean my writing sucks… but I thank all of you for giving my story a chance. I will do my best to not make any mistakes, but I probably will cause my English sucks. Side note: Millennium Kings is version of Korean idols…yeah gonna just add that there. Anyone wondering why Yugi hates Millennium Kings…he is only jealous…_

 _(I will edit this chapter when I am awake. It is kind of late at the moment. Goodnight my lovely readers)_

 _REVIEWS ARE TRULY LOVED!_

 _ **Review Response**_

 _ **OuranLover16- I will try not to abandon this story. I have many things in store for it…thank you.**_

 _ **CloudStrife01- Thank you, thank you.**_

 _ **YxYYLover- Thank you so much. English is my worst subject. I'm better at math. My first language is Spanish. Yeah, I got the idea…come to think of it I don't know how I got the idea, but I pictured a group of singers with Yami Atem as the lead singer. They are based off Kpop groups like Big Bang. Jaden and Yusei were added to make the band complete. That will be nice! PM if you can.**_

 _ **BlackMoonWolf22- Sorry for the long update, I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter.**_

 _ **PhantomBrat- Thank you, thank you. – Nervous sweat drop - well I don't know if this is going to be fantastic…**_

 _ **ArchangelIStillAm- Thank you, thank you so much. Yeah, I'm trying to keep with the original characters as much as possible. I don't know how my chapters are; I think I am a bad writer. Thank you again for the Review**_

 _ **InuYoiushi- Thank you so much!**_


End file.
